Welcome Back Evans
by LosingInterest
Summary: A Potter and Evans story. What happens when Lily sees a side to James that she never knew was possible? Will she make the biggest mistake of her life or make the best decision of her life? (6th year to 7th year)
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter 1_

_Lily Evans stared out the car window in excitement dancing in her eyes._

_As the car slowed Lily noticed they were in front of Kings Cross, where the train awaited her arrival._

_Lily jumped out of the still moving car._

_"Lily Evans! Be careful!" Mrs. Evans shrieked_

_"Sorry Mum!" Lily said_

_Lily's parents got out of the car. Mr. Evans got Lily's trunk out of the car trunk._

_"Petunia, aren't you coming?" Mrs. Evans asked_

_"Are you kidding? I don't want to be seen with that freak!" Petunia said _

_"Petunia! Be nice to you sister! This is the last time you will get to see her until next summer!" Mr. Evans stated_

_"Good" Petunia mumbled_

_"What was that?" Mrs. Evans demanded_

_"Oh nothing Mum" Petunia said innocently_

_"Its okay, I don't really want her to come anyway" Lily said_

_Petunia stuck her tongue out at Lily as Lily shut the car door._

_Lily was not going to let her bratty sister ruin this day._

_Lily and her parents walked into the train station and to platform 9 and ¾. It was a quarter to eleven when they arrived._

"_Okay, now be careful!" Mrs. Evans fussed_

"_Mum! This is my sixth year! I know what I'm doing!" Lily stated_

"_I know! I can't help it, you're my baby!" Mrs. Evans said_

"_I'm 16! I'm not a baby anymore!" Lily complained_

"_Hunny, you'll always be my baby" Mrs. Evans said_

"_Okay, well I have to go" Lily said aggravated_

_Mr. and Mrs. Evans said their goodbyes to their daughter._

"_Have fun!" Mr. Evans called before Lily ran onto the platform_

_Lily climbed aboard the train and sat down in an empty compartment, knowing that her friends would come and find her._

_Lily was staring out the window when someone sat down next to her. She smiled then turned to see who it was. But as soon as she turned the smile faded._

"_So are you going to admit that you want me this year?" James said with a charming smile._

_His smile could make any girl melt. Except for Lily, it simply wanted to make her puke._

"_What do you want Potter?" Lily sighed_

"_It's nice to see you too Evans" James said_

"_Go away" Lily said plainly_

_Lily was getting tired of James constantly bugging her. Although there did seem to be something different about him,_

"_Now why would I do that? You're in the presents of James Potter, Gods gift to women!" James said_

_Nope, he was the same old James._

"_You make me sick" Lily said_

"_Aw! I love you to!" James grinned as he slid an arm around Lily's waist_

"_You arrogant, self-centered pig! What do you think you're doing?" Lily half shouted_

"_I…er…was asking you out" James said shaky_

"_No! I will not go out with you James Potter! Even if you're the last boy on earth!" Lily shrieked _

_He made her so angry. Not only did James think he was the best thing that ever happened to earth, he spent the last five years making her life miserable!_

_James quickly pulled his arm away. Then he gained his ego back, or so it seemed._

"_You just can't handle all this man. But don't worry, you'll learn to love it" James said_

_Lily curled her hands into fists._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shouted_

"_Lily?" a voice called from the aisle_

_Just then two girls popped in the door._

_"Yup, that's her!" One of the girls said_

_It was Ebony Young. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ebony was the type of girl that is really shy at first but once you get to know her she is crazy. Next to Ebony was Zezly Petterson. She had crazy curly auburn hair and green eyes. Zezly was the kind of girl who could really get a party started. The two girls were also in there sixth year._

_Zezly ran over to Lily and jumped onto her lap._

"_Oh! Hey Zez" Lily said as if Zezly was hurting her_

_Ebony walked in and sat down across from Lily._

"_Hey Lily!" Ebony glanced over at James, "Potter"_

"_Ebs! Hello! How was your summer?" James' hazel eyes danced with mischief_

"_Like you care" Ebony said dryly_

"_Why don't you go sit with those Mudbloods!" A boy yelled from the aisle_

_Lily, Zezly and Ebony all knew it was Jaren Zambini, a sixth year slytherin._

"_Maybe I will!" Blair, his twin who had gotten into Gryffindor, yelled back_

_Blair stalked into the compartment. She had long brunette hair and brown eyes. _

"_God! I hate my brother!" Blair said as she sat down next to Ebony_

"_We know" Ebony said_

"_Uh…Zezly, I can't feel my legs!" Lily said _

"_Sorry Zezly said as she got up and sat down on the other side of James_

"_You still here Potter?" Lily asked_

_James saw his friends standing outside the compartment door._

"_You just wait Evans, I will get you to go out with me if it's the last thing I do!" James said_

_He then got up and joined his friends._

_Lily opened her mouth to say something but Blair stopped her._

"_He's not worth it" Blair said_

_Just then a girl appeared in the compartment._

"_Willow!" Zezly exclaimed_

_Willow Garret had light brown hair with red streaks and Elwood blue eyes or at least she did today. Willow was a Metamorphamagus. She had moved from America to Hogwarts the past year when she was in her fifth year._

"_Hey guys!" Willow said as she sat down next to Zezly_

_The girls began to talk about what they did over the summer until it was time to change into their uniforms._

_Lily pulled out her trunk and placed it on the bench. When she opened it little black spiders jumped out at Lily making her scream. The one thing that Lily was deathly afraid of was spiders._

_The spiders crawl onto the floor and froze in what seemed to be a word. They had spelled out 'Potter Rules!'_

_Lily glanced back at her opened trunk. On the top it said 'Welcome Back Evans' written in a spider web._

"_POTTER!" Lily screamed_

_James opened the door instantly, as if he had been waiting outside._

"_You rang?" James asked as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked in behind him _

"_Hi Willow" Sirius said in his most charming voice_

"_Padfoot! Stay on task!" James spat_

"_Oh…Sorry" Sirius said_

"_What gives you the right to go through my trunk!" Lily exclaimed_

"_I did not go through you trunk I simply poured my friends here in it" James said pointing to the now unfrozen spiders_

"_You…!" Lily started_

_Lily stopped when she noticed that the spiders were moving towards her. She began backing up until her back hit the wall. Lily tried to grab her wand but James had put a spell on the wall so that she couldn't move._

_The spiders then began climbing up her legs._

"_P-Potter!" Lily stuttered in fear_

"_Yes Evans dear?" James said slyly_

"_Potter you stop this right now!" Ebony demanded_

_Ebony, Zezly, Willow and Blair's wands had a spell on them too. So when they tried to help Lily flowers came out the end of their wands._

"_Only if Lily agrees to kiss me" James said stubbornly_

_The spiders were now climbing up Lily's stomach._

"_I'd rather die!" Lily said_

_Willow grabbed Sirius' arm._

"_Please make him stop" Willow said sweetly_

"_You know I'd love to but there is nothing I can do to change his mind" Sirius said_

"_Except for a kiss" James said evilly_

_The spiders had reached the base of Lily's neck._

"_Well Evans, what will it be?" James smirked_

"_Fine! I'll give you a kiss!" Lily said out of desperation_

_James smiled in triumph and with one wave of his wand the spiders vanished, Lily was able to move and the girl's wands were now working._

"_Now, how about that kiss?" James grinned_

_Blair grabbed Lily's arm._

"_You don't have to do this" Blair said_

"_I know but I want to" Lily grinned_

_Everyone looked at Lily in disbelief. Even James appeared to be shocked but was smiling none the less._

_Lily walked up to James and kissed the tips of fingers on her right hand. She then smiled innocently at James._

'_Man, is she hott!' James thought_

_This was it. This was the moment James had been waiting for. The moment he dreamed of for about three years._

_Lily lifted her right hand and touched James cheek. She then drew her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could._

"_Oh! Burn!" Sirius laughed_

_Everyone burst into laughter except for James, Lily and Peter, who was still trying to figure out what had just happened._

"_If I had a dollar…" Zezly trailed off_

_This made Lily laugh and the other girls laugh even harder._

"_You know what I think?" James interrupted the laughter_

"_What?" Lily asked_

"_I think you afraid. I think that you've never kissed a boy before" James said_

_The laughter quickly turned into silence._

"_For you information Potter, I have kissed a boy!" Lily spat_

"_Oh yeah? Prove it!" James smirked_

"_I don't have to prove anything to you!" Lily half shouted_

"_That's because there's nothing to prove!" James stated_

_Lily bit her lip as hard as she could in attempt to control her anger._

"_James, don't you think you've traumatized her enough?" Remus spoke up_

_A wave of guilt crossed over James. _

"_Come on, lets go" James said_

_With that James turned and walked out of the compartment, followed by Remus and Peter. Sirius however stayed behind to flirt with Willow._

"_So, I was wondering…" Sirius began_

_James came back in, grabbed Sirius and dragged him out of the compartment._

"_Goodbye my love!" Sirius called_

_James let go of Sirius when they entered the compartment Remus and Peter were already in._

"_Not cool Prongs! Willow was just about to agree to a date!" Sirius said_

"_Well I have bigger problems here!" James said as he shut the door, "Why doesn't Lily admit she likes me? I mean now girl can resist me!" _

"_I think your confused here, no girl can resist me!" Sirius corrected_

"_No one turns down James Potter!" James stated_

"_I can see why she hates you" Remus mumbled_

"_What?" James had only bee half listening_

"_What I mean is that if you like this girl you need to stop torturing her. You need to show her some compassion." Remus said_

"_Whoa! When did you learn so much about girls Moony?" Sirius laughed_

_Remus just shrugged_

"_But she's so cute when she's mad!" James protested, ignoring Sirius_

"_All I'm saying is that you pushed her too far." Remus said, "If I hadn't stopped you I don't think you'd still be standing."_

"_She just can't handle my manliness!" James had dismissed Remus' comment._

"_Maybe you can't handle her. Maybe that's why you can't be nice to her" this was the first thing Peter had said all day_

_James and Sirius looked at each other and burst into laughter. _

Well there's my first chapter! If you have any ideas please review!


	2. The Great Hall

_Chapter 2_

Here's my next chapter, enjoy!

_Lily, Zezly, Blair, Willow and Ebony had just finished changing into their robes._

"_Who does he think he is? I don't have to tell him anything! Especially stuff about my personal life!" Lily vented_

"_Well, have you ever kissed a boy before?" Willow asked_

"_Of course not!" Lily exclaimed, "Or at least not how he meant…have you?"_

"_Uh…yea" Willow looked to the floor to hide the blush on her face_

"_Sirius?" Blair suggested_

"_Maybe" Willow blushed harder_

"_Well how have you" Ebony asked Lily_

"_How have I what?" Lily asked_

"_Kissed a boy" Ebony said plainly_

"_On the cheek" Lily said quietly_

"_Well that's okay! I've never kissed a boy!" Zezly tried to cheer her up_

_The girls stared at Zezly, not believing a word she just said_

"_Oh really" Willow lifted an eyebrow_

"_No, I lied. I just wanted to make Lily feel better" Zezly said_

"_Thanks Zezly" Lily smiled wryly_

_The train slowed to a stop._

"_We're here!" Ebony smiled_

_Excitement filled the train._

_Lily sighed, she had promised herself that she wasn't going to let James ruin this day for her. But he did, he always did. Every time Lily was in a good mood James was there to trash it._

_The girls grabbed their trunks and got off the train. They then climbed into an empty carriage and waited for the ride up to Hogwarts. _

"_Do you have room for one more?" A male voice asked_

_Lily, who thought it was James, said, "No Potter we…"_

_She stopped herself when she saw who it was. Lily had never seen him before. The boy was slightly tan and muscular with light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes._

"_What she means to say is that there is plenty of room" Zezly responded as the rest of the girls drooled over his beauty._

_The boy smiled then climbed in and sat down in a spot between Blair and the side of the carriage._

"_Hi, my name is Sean Wood" The boy smiled_

"_Zezly Peterson"_

"_Willow Garret"_

"_Blair Zambini"_

"_Ebony Young"_

"_Lily Evans" The girls introduced_

"_It's nice to meet you!" Sean said_

_From the look on the girls' faces they were happy to meet him too._

"_Are you new here?" Blair asked_

"_Yes, I moved here from Scotland" Sean said as the carriage began to move_

_Now that he said where he was from the girls noticed his cute_

_Scottish accent. They were quiet for the rest of the way up._

_As they climbed the steps to enter Hogwarts they were joined by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter._

"_Hi Evans!" James said brightly_

_Lily ignored him and kept on walking._

"_Oh come one! You can't not talk to me! No girl can not talk to me! It's impossible!" James said arrogantly_

_There still was no response from Lily._

"_You know I will keep on bugging you until you talk to me. I will talk to you so much that you will dream about me. Not that that would be a bad thing…"James trailed off_

"_I simply have no reason or want to talk to you" Lily said_

_She then began to walk faster hoping that James would get the hint to leave her alone. But of course he didn't._

"_Look Evans, I'm sorry about what happened on the train" James said sweetly_

"_I'll believe that once you can call me by my first name" Lily laughed thinking that he wouldn't dare_

_Without knowing what was happening James grabbed Lily's hand, pulled her out of the group of eager students and pulled her to a secluded place where they could be alone._

_Lily's hand was soft and petite. James was afraid that her hand would break if he squeezed too hard._

_Lily stared at James still trying to figure out what he was doing._

"_Lily, from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry" James said in a charming yet serious voice_

_Lily stared at James in disbelief._

"_You…you called me Lily" Lily said in slight confusion, he had never called her that before_

_James smiled_

_Lily pulled her hand out of James'. James instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer._

"_What do you think your doing!" Lily said shocked_

"_Sh…" James said seriously_

_James then leaned in to kiss her. Lily quickly pushed on his chest to escape from his grasp then ran to catch up with her friends._

"_What happened to you?" Zezly asked_

"_I got lost in the crowd" Lily shrugged_

_Lily noticed that Sean was missing._

"_Where'd Sean go?" Lily asked_

"_He went to get sorted" Ebony answered_

"_Oh" Lily said_

_The girls pushed their way through the crowd and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ebony, Blair and Lily sat on one side and Zezly and Willow sat at the other._

"_So…what do you guys think of Sean?" Ebony grinned_

"_He's a cutie!" Blair and Lily said at the same time making them laugh, Zezly and Willow nodded in agreement._

"_Now you girls don't need to be talking about me behind my back. You can simply say anything to my face" James smirked as him, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked over to the girls_

"_Oh, bug off Potter" Lily said dryly_

_James grinned then sat down next to Lily._

"_This seat is taken" Lily said panicked_

"_Oh really? By who?" James tested_

_Lily looked around desperately. She saw Sean walk into the Great Hall._

'_He better be in Gryffindor' Lily thought_

"_Sean! Over here!" Lily waved_

_Sean smiled then headed towards them. Lily pushed James over so that there was an empty spot next to her so Sean could sit down._

"_I'm in Gryffindor!" Sean sat down_

"_YAY!" Zezly exclaimed_

_Sirius sat down next to Willow._

"_Hey" Sirius said_

_Willow glanced at Sirius_

"_Hi" Willow said quickly before turning back to Sean_

_Sirius and James stared at each other. They exchanged looked at clearly stated 'What does he have that we don't?'. But they weren't about to give up. If there was one thing that James and Sirius liked more then pranking people it was challenges._

_The sorting was started after the hat sung its song._

"_So Willow how about you and I go find a broom closet?" Sirius whispered_

"_How about not" Willow whispered back_

"_Sh…" James said_

_An image of Lily in James' flashed through Lily's mind. It had happened so fast that it seemed as if it were a dream. But then again Lily would never in a million years dream something like that. Lily shook her head to rid of this thought._

_After the sorting finally ended Dumbledore stood up._

"_Let the feast begin!" As Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall the Tables filled with tons of food._

_Of course James and Sirius began stuffing their faces._

"_Mahn, I fergoot ow good thiz fod es!" Sirius said with a mouth full of food_

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full Blake?" Blair asked_

"_Nope!" Sirius smiled, he had a piece of chicken stick in his teeth._

_The girls laughed at his stupidity,_

"_Uh Padfoot…" James pointed to his teeth_

"_I know! I put it there!" Sirius exclaimed_

_James could tell by the look on his friends face that he really didn't know it was there._

_After the feast was over Lily and James, who were the Gryffindor Prefects, began to lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room._

"_I can handle this Potter. You can go catch up with your friends" Lily said at they climbed the stairs_

"_You and I both know that you really want me to stay" Potter grinned_

"_Grow up!" Lily rolled her eyes_

"_Welcome back!" The Fat Lady greeted them _

"_Animagus" Lily said_

"_What!" James eyes widened._

"_I would've at least thought you would've known the password Potter" Lily said as the portrait whole swung opened an revealed the already busy common room_

_After explaining everything to the first years Lily walked over to her friends who were sitting down on the floor by the fire talking._

"_Well, I'm beat. I'll see you guys later" Lily sighed_

"_Okay" Zezly said_

_Lily turned and walked up to their dormitory. She quickly got ready for bed then laid down. She closed her eyes in hopes that tomorrow will be better._

_James too went up to his dorm by himself. He opened his trunk. On top laid a small silver box. James picked it up and sat down on the edge of his bed then opened it. Inside rested a sliver chained necklace. On the chain hung a purple crystal. James began to turn it in his hands. He had bought it for Lily a year ago. He planned on giving it to her once she agreed to go on a date with him._

_James quickly put the necklace away as the door opened and Sean walked in._

"_Hi" Sean said brightly_

'_Great' James thought_

"_Hi" James said quietly_

"_Your James right?" Sean asked_

_James nodded _

"_I'm Sean Wood" Sean said as he held out his hand_

_James looked at Sean_

"_Yea I heard" James said, ignoring Sean's hand_

_James then laid down, buried himself into his blankets and fell asleep. _


	3. The First Day of School

_Chapter 3_

_Lily was awoken the next morning by someone shaking her. She groaned and covered her head with her covers._

"_Lily wake up!" Blair's voice rang through her ears_

"_Go away!" Lily groaned_

"_Zezly, Willow get up! We need your help waking up Lily" Ebony said, her voice sounded farther away than Blair's_

"_Can't" Willow groaned_

"_Too sleepy" Zezly groaned_

"_Fine!" Blair said_

_Blair and Ebony grinned at each other then began singing really bad opera._

"_You know opera puts people to sleep right?" Willow stated_

_The room fell silent._

"_Lily if you don't get up right know we'll…" Blair stopped to think_

"_Tell James you want him, extremely bad" Ebony finished_

_Lily sat up._

"_I hate you" Lily glared at the girls_

_Blair kissed the air in Lily's direction._

"_We're going to the showers, you coming?" Ebony asked_

"_Yea" Lily said_

_Lily, Blair and Ebony walked down to the showers leaving Zezly and Willow who were slowly waking up. When they returned Zezly and Willow were still in bed._

"_Guys if you don't get up now there will be no food left!" Ebony said_

_Willow and Zezly practically jumped out of their beds. They got changed then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast._

"_What do we have first?" Zezly asked after a couple of minutes of stuffing her face _

"_I think we have Transfiguration" Lily said_

"_Yea we do" Ebony confirmed_

"_Good morning ladies!" James said brightly as he walked over to them_

"_Go away" Lily moaned_

_James ignored that comment and sat down next to her._

"_And how are you this fine morning?" James grinned_

"_To tired to take your crap" Lily muttered_

"_What crap? I am just trying to make conversation" James said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice_

"_Well stop trying" Lily said_

_Sirius sat down next to Willow._

"_So Willow would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asked in a charming tone_

"_Why not" Willow smiled_

"_So…how about that broom closet?" Sirius said _

"_Um…no" Willow said_

"_Hey!" Sean said as he walked over and sat down next to Ebony_

"_What do we have first?" Sean asked after popping a grape in his mouth_

"_Transfiguration" Ebony said_

"_I love Transfiguration!" Sean said excited_

_Sean reminded Lily of a little boy, he was excited by almost everything._

"_Ah, Transfiguration. My best class" James bragged _

_Lily just rolled her eyes._

_After they were done eating the five girls and Sean walked down to their class. They were soon joined by the Marauders._

_Transfiguration went by pretty slow for Lily. She attempted to pay attention to what she was doing while James tried to get her attention or show off. Finally Lily had enough of him._

"_James could not talk for the rest of the class! Thank you!" Lily said angrily_

_Ebony, Blair, Willow and Zezly applauded and laughed._

_When class ended everyone rushed for the door to get to their next class. The girls stood up and began to walk toward the door._

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts" Willow answered Zezly's question_

_The girls then headed to their next class._

_In Defense Against the Dark Arts they were told to get a partner for a practice duel._

"_Evans, do you want to be my partner?" James asked_

_Lily grabbed the nearest arm without looking to see who it was._

"_Already have one" Lily stated_

"_Oh" James said_

_As James walked away in search of a partner Lily looked up to see who her partner was. Fortunately she was looking up at Sean._

_In the middle of the class dueling James conjured a snake in attempt to impress Lily. The snake jumped onto Sean and wrapped itself around his neck. Lily quickly turned the snake into a butterfly. The butterfly took flight and flew out into the hallway._

"_Thanks" Sean said_

"_No problem" Lily said while glaring at James_

"_Sorry Sean, I didn't mean for that to happen" James apologized, ignoring Lily's glare_

"_Oh, it's okay" Sean smiled_

_The rest of the class went by pretty slowly._

"_FOOD!" Sirius yelled when the class was dismissed_

_Lily began gathering books._

"_Do you want us to wait for you?" Ebony asked_

"_No, I'll catch up" Lily said_

"_You sure?" Blair eyed her suspiciously_

"_Guys, come on!" Willow called_

"_Need food…NOW!" Zezly yelled_

"_Yea" Lily said_

"_Alright" Blair and Ebony said at the same time_

_The four girls then walked out of the class room and walked towards the Great Hall._

_Lily out all of her books, parchment, quill and ink into her bag then slung it over her shoulder. When she left the room someone yelled "BOO!" from behind her, making her scream. Lily spun around to see who it was._

"_Hey" James smiled_

_Lily quickly turned back around and headed towards the Great Hall._

"_Wait up!" James ran to catch up with her, "You can walk pretty fast"_

_Lily sped up by James stayed at her side_

"_What do you want Potter?" Lily said dryly_

"_A date" James said hopefully_

"_Well you're not going to get one so go away!" Lily spat_

"_What do I have to do to change you mind?" James asked_

"_Try thinking of someone other then yourself for a change" Lily exclaimed as they enter the Great Hall._

_When Lily finally found her friends she down between Zezly and Willow. _

_After the girls were done eating they headed down to the dungeons for potions._

_Potions went by slow, too slow according to Lily. She desperately tried to keep up with the teacher. Lily found this impossible for she kept on getting distracted by whispers from Sirius and James on their plans to prank a Slytherin named Snape. By the end of the class Lily felt as if her brain was fried._

"_What's next?" Lily asked in hopes of something good _

"_Divination" Zezly replied_

"_I don't" Blair said gloomily_

"_What do you have?" Willow asked_

"_Ancient Runes…with Jaren" Blair sighed_

"_Fun" Ebony said sarcastically_

"_Oh yeah" Blair rolled her eyes_

"_Well, we'll meet you in the common room" Lily said_

"_Yeah, later" Blair said_

_With that Blair turned and walked to her class, the others did the same in the opposite direction._

_Divination was the best class of the day for Lily. It was the first class Lily had that James wasn't in._

_After the class Ebony, Lily, Zezly and Willow walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They sat down at an empty table and talked, except for Lily who was looking over her potions notes._

"_Why are you studying? It's the first day for school!" Zezly exclaimed_

"_I don't want to get behind" Lily said_

_Willow and Zezly shook their heads._

_Suddenly the portrait hole opened and in stormed a heated Blair._

"_Blair, over here!" Ebony called_

_Blair ignored her then stormed up to the dorm room._

"_Not good" Willow said_

_The four girls ran up after her._

"_I can't believe my brother!" Blair ranted_

"_What happened?" Zezly asked_

"_Jaren wants me to date a Slytherin named Riley! He says I need to date a pureblood so that I can pass on the Zanbini 'trait'!" Blair exclaimed_

"_Well that's dumb" Ebony said plainly_

"_I'm suppose to meet him tonight after dinner" Blair sat down on her bed_

"_So don't go" Willow said_

"_I have to" Blair grumbled_

"_Why?" Lily asked_

"_If I don't he'll tell Mum and Dad about me dating a muggle born last year" Blair said through gritted teeth_

"_Shane?" Ebony asked_

"_Yea" Blair said_

_They sat up there talking until it was time to go down for dinner._

_Blair ate as slowly as she could to put off meeting this Slytherin boy. Finally Jaren came over to where Blair was sitting._

"_It is time" Jaren said seriously_

"_God! Your making sound like I'm off to my grave!" Blair exclaimed_

_Blair got up and looked to her friends with emotions of anger, nervousness and longing to stay with them._

"_Bye" Blair called as Jaren pulled her away_

"_I hope he doesn't make her mad" Willow thought out loud_

"_Yea, remember what she did to him last year?" Ebony asked_

"_Now that was just plain funny" Zezly laughed_

_The girls laughed in remembrance of when Blair hung Jaren from a tree by his underwear. The underwear ripped off and Jaren had to walk back into the school butt naked._

"_Good time" Zezly said dumbly_

_The girls headed back up to the common room. They talked to old friends until everyone began headed up to their dorms. Lily, Ebony, Zezly, and Willow got ready for bed. They then tried to wait up for Blair but they ended up falling asleep_


End file.
